Super Smash Bros. Phoenix Rising
Super Smash Bros. Phoenix Rising is a fighting game developed by Nintendo, Sora Ltd., Namco Bandai, THQ, Disney & Antilope Productions. It will be the fifth installment of the SSB franchise. Opening Theme Like in any SSB game, this game has also an opening theme. But this theme varies in regions. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to both Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, especially the Wii U ''version, but mostly because of controls and in terms of graphics. The pace of battles in the game as been confirmed to be close to that of ''Super Smash Bros. Melee's, being rather fast-paced, which leads to a more competitive play. Elements and features such as the Final Smashes and the Footstool Jumping returns in the game, and unlike the last installment, the tripping feature returns from Brawl. Other older features such as Wall Jumping (and wall cling) and the Tether Recovery return in this game. Unlike the last installment, which had a version for the Wii U, this one doesn't change its roster with another version of the game, which means that the roster is considerably larger. The game shares the same basic controls as its predecessors, especially Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, as both are for the same console. The goal of the game is the same as the other installments, to attack and damage opponents to increase their damage percentage. The higher the percentage is, the faster players can be sent flyng from the stage. Players must knock others off the stage to perform a KO, which gives them a score which will determine the winner at the end. Basic moves can be done either on land or in mid-air using the A button, while using the B causes the character to perform Special Moves. Different variations of moves can be done if pressing these buttons while tilting the Control Stick, and depending to where it's tilted a different move will be performed. An important move is the shield which every character can do to block most attacks. They can also dodge attacks by tilting the Control Stick down or at the sides while they are using the shield, it can also be performed in mid-air to dodge incoming attacks while the player is jumping or falling. However, If the shield is too small, the player is vulnerable to attacks and if the shield breaks, the player is momentarily stunned. The player can also do grabs while shielding. Once the player has grabbed an opponent he or she can either pummel the opponent with the attack button or throw the opponent with the Control Stick. Opponents can break free of grabs by moving the control stick and mashing buttons, but the higher the percentage, the longer it takes for opponents to be released. In addition to the Grab move, players can now perform an Aerial Grab. This new move allows characters to grab their opponents in mid-air, in which they will fall in a flying suplex way, and the grabbing character can subsequently punch and damage its victim as they fall. Like the land grab, the grabbed character can break free if continuosly pressing buttons and tilting the control stick, if that happens before they land, both will fall normally, but if not the grabbing character will fall on its opponent and cause higher damage. The damage also depends on the size of the characters, in case a heavier character grabs a lighter one, they will much more damage than if it was viceversa. Additionally, the move customization returns from Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, with some returning from said game as well as a few new move customizations which increases the movement variation in the game. Some characters just gain special effects in their abilities, while others obtain completely different abilities. Online play is also considerably similar to both Brawl and 3DS / Wii U. When playing with friends, players can customize the rules to their liking. If not playing with friends, three modes are available, which are the returning For Fun and For Glory, and a new mode called For All, with the latter being a rather tournament-like mode, in which players team up with others in order to rank up to win the tournament against other teams. In all of these modes, losses and victories are recorded, and can be shared with other players. Also, the "Global Smash Power" rank returns, which is used to determine how strong the player is compared to others around the world. The game has various controller methods, most of these being from the last installment, which are: the Wii U GamePad, the Wii U Pro Controller and the Nintendo GameCube Controller. In addition, both the Wii Remote sideways and the Wii Remote + Nunchuck Attachment can be used as well, all controllers in the same manner as the other games. Button configuration can be done as well in this game, in the same manner as Brawl. Character Roster & Game Platforms With 300 playable characters from movies, games & TV series, this roster contains now a shitload of characters. Bold ones are unlockable. The game will be released for Wii U, PlayStation 4 and XBox One. It is the first Smash Bros. Game to have the same required platform as its predecessor. It also contains TagTeam/Ice Climber-like characters. Characters marked with an asterisk* are tag-team characters. The launching date will be on Summer 2015 worldwide (North America: 3rd July 2015, Europe & Japan: 20th July 2015, Australia: 8th August 2015, Korea: 25th September 2015). This gallery contains all playable characters. CHOOSE YOUR FIGHTER! Veterans Mario SSBA.png|Mario Luigi SSBA.png|Luigi Peach (SSBA).png|Peach Rosalina SSBA.png|Rosalina & Luma Bowser SSBA.png|Bowser Ssbgbowserjr.png|Bowser Jr. 480px-Dr. Mario SSB4.png|Dr. Mario (unlockable) Donkey Kong (SSBA).png|Donkey Kong Ssbgdiddyk.png|Diddy Kong Yoshi (SSBA).png|Yoshi Wario SSBA.png|Wario Link Artwork 2 (Twilight Princess).png|Link Ssbgzelda.png|Zelda Sheik SSBA.png|Sheik Ganondorf SSBA.png|Ganondorf YoungLinkSSBI.png|Young Link (unlockable) Toon_Link_SSB4.png|Toon Link Samus_SSBA.png|Samus ZeroSuitSamusPureInsanity.png|ZeroSuit Samus Kirby_SSBR.png|Kirby SSB4_-_Dedede_Artwork.png|King Dedede Meta_Knight_SBB4.png|Meta Knight Fox_SSBA.png|Fox Falco_SSBR.png|Falco (unlockable) Wolf.png|Wolf (unlockable) PitSSBWW.png|Pit Palutena_Uprisingrender.png|Palutena 480px-Dark_Pit_SSB4_Render.png|Dark Pit (unlockable) Olimar_SSBS.png|Olimar Villager_SSBS.png|Villager Pikachu_SSBA.png|Pikachu Jigglypuff_SSBA.png|Jigglypuff Charizard_SSB4.png|Charizard Squirtle_SSBA.png|Squirtle Ivysaur.png|Ivysaur Mewtwo_SSB4.png|Mewtwo 172Pichu_Dream.png|Pichu (unlockable) Lucariog.png|Lucario Ssbggreninja.png|Greninja Marth_SSBA.png|Marth Ike_SSBS.png|Ike 250px-Robin_SSB4.png|Robin Lucina_ssbs.png|Lucina (unlockable) Ssbu_captain_falcon.png|Captain Falcon Ness_Smash4.png|Ness Ssbglucas.png|Lucas Shulk_Xenoblade.png|Shulk Wiifittrainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer Littlemac.png|Little Mac UltimateClimbers.png|Ice Climbers Duck_Hunt_SSB4_Render.png|Duck Hunt (unlockable) 480px-Mr. Game & Watch SSB4 Render.png|Mr. Game&Watch (unlockable) 480px-North_American_ROB.png|R.O.B. (unlockable) Ssbgsnake.png|Snake (unlockable) 3390625-2274755918-Sonic.png|Sonic Mega_Man_SSBS.png|Mega Man Pac-Man.png|Pac-Man Miifighter-ssbx.png|Mii Fighters (from left to right: Mii Gunner, Mii Brawler, Mii Swordfighter) Newcomers Daisy_(SSBA).png|Daisy (unlockable) 269px-Toad_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_Land.png|Toad (unlockable) SMF_Geno.png|Geno (unlockable) Ssbgdixie.png|Dixie Kong CrankyDKCR.png|Cranky Kong (unlockable) Lanky Kong.png|Lanky Kong Chunky Kong.jpg|Chunky Kong (unlockable) King_K._RoolSSBU.png|King K. Rool (unlockable) Baby-mario-and-baby-luigibaby-mario-baby-luigi---fey_family---fotolog-utl1o0h9.jpg|Baby Mario Bros. (unlockable) Waluigi.png|Waluigi (unlockable) Impa_2.png|Impa Lana.png|Lana Toon_zelda.png|Toon Zelda Ssbgtetra.png|Tetra Ravio.png|Ravio (unlockable) Midna-Wolf.png|Midna & Wolf Link Ghirahim_2.png|Ghirahim (unlockable) Zant.png|Zant (unlockable) Vaati_2.png|Vaati (unlockable) Ridley_2.png|Ridley (unlockable) BandannaWaddleDee.png|Bandana Dee Slippy.png|Slippy Toad KrystalSSBI.png|Krystal Leon_starfox.jpg|Leon Powalski (unlockable) MedusaSSBI.png|Medusa (unlockable) Tom_nook.png|Tom Nook (unlockable) 250px-026Raichu.png|Raichu MeowthSSBU.png|Meowth (unlockable) Machoke.png|Machoke Kangaskhan.png|Kangaskhan (unlockable) Sceptile.png|Sceptile Blaziken_2.png|Blaziken 282Gardevoir.png|Gardevoir (unlockable) Plusleminun.png|Plusle & Minun (unlockable) 497Serperior_Dream.png|Serperior ManiaZoroark.png|Zoroark (unlockable) 530px-612Haxorus_TCG_Model.jpg|Haxorus (unlockable) 746px-643Reshiram_Dream.png|Reshiram 592px-644Zekrom_Dream.png|Zekrom 649.png|Genesect (unlockable) Serena_XY.png|Pokémon Trainer Serena* 655Delphox.png|Delphox* 651Quilladin_Dream.png|Quilladin* 600px-656Froakie.png|Froakie* Hawlucha_2.png|Hawlucha 600px-715Noivern.png|Noivern (unlockable) Anna.png|Anna (unlockable) MaskedMan.png|Masked Man Claus (unlockable) Porky-Minch-Smash-Bros_zps6a48bd37.png|Porky Minch (unlockable) Ssbgmarshal.png|Marshal Chibi-Robo.png|Chibi-Robo (unlockable) Ssbm_mach_rider_render_by_machriderz-d56vknc.png|Mach Rider Ssbgisaac.png|Isaac Ssbglayton.png|Professor Layton (unlockable) 210px-Metal_gear_rising_revengeance_raiden_by_ivances-d5g0ytw.png|Raiden Bomberman.png|Bomberman (unlockable) Tails.png|Tails Knuckles_SSBR.png|Knuckles Shadow_the_hedgehog.png|Shadow (unlockable) Earthworm_jim.png|Earthworm Jim (unlockable) Ristar.jpg|Ristar (unlockable) Roll.jpg|Roll (unlockable) Phoenix_wright.png|Phoenix Wright Dante_Better.jpg|Dante Ryu_SSBR.png|Ryu Chun-li.png|Chun Li Mbison.jpg|M. Bison (unlockable) Amaterasu.jpg|Amaterasu TTT2U_Heihachi_CG.png|Heihachi Mishima Klonoa.png|Klonoa (unlockable) Wonder-red.png|Wonder Red (unlockable) SoraPicture.png|Sora Neku.jpg|Neku Shovel_Knight.png|Shovel Knight (unlockable) 210px-Shigeru_miyamoto21.jpg|Shigeru Miyamoto (unlockable) Rainbow_dash.png|Rainbow Dash Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy Pinkie_pie.png|Pinkie Pie Twilight_sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle 150px-7632301_2.png|Red Bird Freckled.png|Freckled Pig (unlockable) Madotsuki_in_the_Manga.jpg|Madotsuki (unlockable) Ezio.jpg|Ezio Rayman.png|Rayman dovahkiin.jpg|Dragonborn (unlockable) Batman.jpg|Batman Superman.jpg|Superman Goku_(1).png|Goku PrinceVegeta.jpg|Vegeta (unlockable) NarutoUzumaki.png|Naruto 135px-250px-Jakeafront.png|Jake Sully Panty.png|Panty* 250px-StockingA.png|Stocking* Scantyb.png|Scanty* Kneesocksb.png|Kneesocks* Konata-san.gif|Konata 185px-Haruhi.png|Haruhi Scrat_5.jpg|Scrat Sid_4.jpg|Sid 640px-Ellie_und_Manni.jpg|Manny & Ellie 478px-Diego_3.jpg|Diego 412px-Conga-Line-Blu-rio-31445523-1376-1600.jpg|Blu 640px-Rio-character-pics-rio-21117544-800-452.jpg|Jewel Fafael.png|Rafael 300px-Rio-062.jpg|Luiz Nicoy_pedro.png|Nico & Pedro 367px-Fg_nigel@2x.png|Nigel (unlockable) 258px-Shrek.jpg|Shrek 300px-PoKFP2.jpg|Po ShenKFP2.png|Lord Shen (unlockable) Alex-0.jpg|Alex* 284px-Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty* 250px-Melman2.jpg|Melman* 284px-Madagascar-dreamworks-gloria4g.jpg|Gloria* Skipper.jpg|Skipper* 285px-Kowalski_2.jpg|Kowalski* 285px-Private_2.jpg|Private* 285px-Rico_2.jpg|Rico* 250px-Julien_characterbig.jpg|King Julien (unlockable) Bean.jpg|Mr. Bean (unlockable) Dr_who.jpg|Doctor Who Katniss_Everdeen.jpeg|Katniss Everdeen Harry_Potter.jpg|Harry Potter Lord Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort (unlockable) 220px-Sailor_Moon_(1st_uniform).png|Sailor Moon Master_Chief_(Halo_4).png|Master Chief 3342973-1724067883-butle.jpg|Leonidas (unlockable) Mickey_Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse Mcscroo.png|Scrooge McDuck 210px-Monsters-inc.jpg|Mike & Sulley Incredible.jpg|Mr. Incredible Captain-jack-sparrow.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Wreckitralphdisney.png.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph 258px-ElsaPose.png|Elsa Jack_Skellington.png|Jack Skellington (unlockable) Woody_buzz.jpg|Woody & Buzz Lightyear Claude_Frollo_KH3D.png|Claude Frollo gaston.jpeg|Gaston (unlockable) Wander.png|Wamder (unlockable) Dipper_pines.png|Dipper* Mabel's_appearance.png|Mabel* 258px-Pooh-bear-clip-art-winniepooh_1_800_800.jpg|Winnie the Pooh (unlockable) 250px-Rollercoaster_promotional_image.jpg|Phineas & Ferb* 258px-Perry_The_Platypus_2.png|Agent P Vader_TFU.jpg|Darth Vader Yoda.jpg|Yoda Spongebob-squarepants.png|Spongebob Patrick_Star.png|Patrick Squidward.png|Squidward Sandy_Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks (unlockable) MrKrabs.png|Mr. Krabs Sheldon_Plankton.png|Plankton (unlockable) Timmy1.png|Timmy Turner GumballWaterson.jpeg|Gumball Watterson S1E02Cheese.png|Mordecai & Rigby* Finnandjake.jpeg|Finn & Jake* Ice_king.png|Ice King (unlockable) Wallow.png|Wallow Catbug.png|Catbug Tom_Tom_and_Jerry.png|Tom* Jerry_Mouse.png|Jerry* 660px-Heavytaunt3.PNG|Heavy CHELL.jpg|Chell 250px-Render_cole_macgrath.png|Cole MacGrath 102px-250px-Emmett.jpg|Emmett Graves (unlockable) 250px-Fat_Princess.png|Fat Princess Jak_Sig.png|Jak and Daxter Render_ratchet_clank.png|Ratchet & Clank 250px-Kat.png|Kat 250px-Kratos.png|Kratos 210px-Nathan.jpg|Nathan Drake 250px-PaRappa_the_Rapper_2.png|PaRappa the Rapper 120px-250px-Nariko.jpg|Nariko 250px-Sir_Danel.jpg|Sir Daniel Fortesque 210px-Sly_Cooper.jpg|Sly Cooper 250px-SpikeAE.png|Spike 250px-Sweet_Tooth.jpg|Sweet Tooth Sackboy.jpg|Sackboy Toro.jpg|Toro Inoue Big_daddy.jpg|Big Daddy (unlockable) Crash.png|Crash Bandicoot Godzilla_2014_battle_pose_by_sonichedgehog2-d7js5oz.png|Godzilla 150px-Mensch.png|Steve 240px-Lara_Croft_(2013).png|Lara Croft 176px-290px-Spyro.jpg|Spyro* 176px-290px-Gill_Grunt_Promo.jpg|Gill Grunt* 176px-290px-Sky_trigger2.jpg|Trigger Happy* 105px-Duke.jpg|Duke Nukem 105px-Cloud_Strife_(Dissidia_Final_Fantasy).png|Cloud Strife (unlockable) Black_mage.png|Black Mage Cmof-simon-belmont.jpg|Simon Belmont Crazy_dave.png|Crazy Dave (unlockable) Freddy Fazbear.png|Freddy Fazbear (unlockable) 144px-Banjo-&-kazooie-3-1.jpg|Banjo-Kazooie Conker.png|Conker (unlockable) 141px-Optimus_Prime.jpg|Optimus Prime 114px-Spider-Man.png|Spiderman 114px-Iron-man.png|Iron Man 114px-Thor.png|Thor 168px-Hulk.jpg|Hulk 114px-Captain-america.png|Captain America 98px-Deadpool.png|Deadpool (unlockable) 144px-Family-guy-peter-griffin.jpg|Peter Griffin (unlockable) 172px-Bitch-Stewie.png|Stewie Griffin Homerr.png|Homer Simpson (unlockable) 131px-Bart_Simpson.png|Bart Simpson 176px-Popeye.png|Popeye 180px-Bugs-bunnyreclining-499x367.jpg|Bugs Bunny 171px-Zitz.jpg|Zitz (unlockable) 136px-362px-Leonardo_2014_Textless_Poster.jpg|Leonardo Daniel-craig-james-bond.jpg|James Bond Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta Octodad.png|Octodad (unlockable) Alternate Costumes Mario: Fire Mario Luigi: Mr. L Peach: Shadow Peach, Fire Peach Rosalina & Luma: Cosmic Spirit Bowser: Dry Bowser Bowser Jr.: all Koopalings Donkey Kong: Boxing Gloves Cranky Kong: Karate Outfit King K. Rool: Captain K. Rool, Baron K. Roolenstein Wario: Plumber Outfit Link: Hyrule Warriors Link Zelda: Hyrule Warriors Zelda Sheik: Hyrule Warriors Sheik Ganondorf: Hyrule Warriors Ganondorf Toon Link: Engineer Link, Outset Link Ravio: Unmasked Ravio Ridley: Meta-Ridley Fox: Assault Fox Falco: Assault Falco Krystal: Adventures Krystal Pikachu: Cosplay Pikachu Pokémon Trainer Serena: Pokémon Trainer Calem Squirtle: Shinobi Squirtle Mewtwo: Armored Mewtwo Olimar: Alph Ness: Ninten, Pajamas Robin: Female Robin Villager: Female Villager Tom Nook: Shopkeeper Tom Nook Wii Fit Trainer: Male Wii Fit Trainer Shulk: Shorts Shulk Isaac: Matthew Little Mac: Hooded Little Mac, Wireframe Mac R.O.B.: Virtual Boy R.O.B. Sonic: Rider Sonic, Zero Gravity Sonic Bomberman: Pretty Bomber Pac-Man: Mrs. Pac-Man Luiz: Fruitcap, Tribal Katniss Everdeen: 75th Hunger Games Outfit Harry Potter: Quidditch Uniform Mickey Mouse: Classic Mickey Assist Trophies Click this link: http://universe-of-smash-bros-lawl.wikia.com/wiki/Assist_Trophies_(SSBPR) Pokéballs Click this link: http://http://universe-of-smash-bros-lawl.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9balls_(SSBPR) Items Stages Menu Music Bold ones are unlockable. Announcers * SSB4 Announcer Xander Mobus * Garterbelt (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) (voiced by Christopher R. Sabat) * Morgan Freeman (Various movies) * Will Smith (Various movies) * ERB Announcer Nice Peter (Epic Rap Battles of History) * GLaDOS (Portal) (voiced by Ellen McLain) * Mufasa (The Lion King) (voiced by James Earl Jones) * Tara Strong (Real-life Person) * Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) (voiced by Kate Higgins) * Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) (voiced by C. H. Greenblatt) * Alduin (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) (Daniel Riordan) * Caesar Flickerman (The Hunger Games) (voiced by Stanley Tucci) * Patchy the Pirate (Spongebob Squarepants) (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Reggie Fils-Aime (Nintendo) Menu Music * Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U - Menu Music 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rczYV90JlPk * Brawl Menu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nur18hoGH3E * Melee Menu '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kP8V7NwOiRs * New PlayStation AllStars Main Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bbk40kLh0Ec * Super Smash Bros. Crusade OST - Menu 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foQRhUrQEb0 * '''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt OST - CHOCOLAT http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5IVCZGfVns * Project M 3.0 - Menu Music (Feint - Homebound) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqbMrRDOu34 * Lorde - Yellow Flicker Beat (The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1) http://www.vimeo.com/107474369 * Two Steps from Hell - Protectors of the Earth https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASj81daun5Q * Overdrive - Teddyloid feat. IA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adlJkC3kLYQ Main Menu Solo Classic Mode All-Star Mode Stadium Mode * Target Blast * Boss Battles * Multi-Man Smash * Home-Run Contest * Smash the Car! * Board the Platforms! * Race to the Finish * Climb to the Top! * Enemy Team Camp Training Event Match Special Orders * Master Orders * Crazy Orders Trophy Rush Group VS Mode * Regular Smash (up to 4 players) * Hyper Smash (up to 8 players) * Time * Stock * Coin Battle * Stamina * Team Battle * Enemy Team Invasion Smash Run Special Brawl Rotation Tournament Wi-Fi With Anyone * For Glory * For Fun * For All With Friends Spectator Conquest Vault Trophies * Trophy Library * Trophy Shop * Trophy Hoard Album Stage Builder Customizer Mode * Combot Tuning * Moveset Customization Replay Channel Sounds Records * Group Records * Smash Records Tips Masterpieces Chronicle Options My Music! Announcer Changer Screen Deflicker Rumble Sound Controls Erase Data Data Movies Classic/Arcade Mode cutscenes * Character Introductions * Character Endings Notices Sound Test TriviaCategory:GamesCategory:Video GamesCategory:Games for Wii UCategory:FightingCategory:Nintendo * This game has the largest number of playable characters in a Super Smash Bros. Game. Category:Super Smash Bros. Phoenix Rising